This invention relates to swivel hose coupling assemblies and methods of manufacture. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of forming such assemblies, particularly the metallic collar members utilized to crimp elastomeric hose onto serrated portions of metal inserts.
Numerous prior art swivel hose assemblies are available, most including a relatively high number of machined parts, all preformed for later assembly. Such preformed parts must be carefully toleranced, and involve elaborate precautions to insure proper installation. As a rule, for quality control purposes such parts are generally assembled at work stations. Hence, the major drawbacks of existing assemblies include the special tolerance requirements, high numbers of parts per assembly, and undue complexity of part members.